


24 hours are not enough

by TheDeceiver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours are not enough<br/>When I’m with you, when I lock eyes with you<br/>24 hours are not enough<br/>When I’m touching you and when you’re touching me</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 hours are not enough

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot i thought of while listening to: Sumni - 24 hours

_24 hours are not enough_  
 _When I’m with you, when I lock eyes with you_  
 _24 hours are not enough_  
 _When I’m touching you and when you’re touching me_

* * *

 

_The blonde opened his eyes, lazily gazing over at someone that was in his bed, Armin wasn't sure how he was in his bed but all he knew was that he had a bad headache and_

 

_finish later=_


End file.
